Wrong
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction d'une fic sur AO3. Résumé : Quelqu'un met quelque chose dans la boisson d'Alec pour prendre le dessus.


Titre : **Wrong**

Auteur : **Donovanspen **sur AO3

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

« Doucement, » Dit Catarina tout en tendant la main pour rattraper Alec alors qu'il tangue un peu. Alec s'écarte d'elle, ne voulant pas être touché.

« Ça va, » dit-il. « Je vais bien. »

« Nous y sommes presque, plus que quelques pas, » lui dit-elle.

Alec peut voir la porte du loft et il est soulagé d'enfin être à la maison. Ses yeux voient troubles, et sa tête pulse. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce verre, mais Catarina lui a assuré que les symptômes allaient disparaître sans effets secondaires durables. Pas que ça ait de l'importance, pense-t-il. Les dégâts sont déjà fait.

Alec tend la main pour saisir la poignée, mais il la manque et il trébuche pour se vautrer contre la porte.

« Ça va, » marmonne-t-il.

Catarina ne répond pas mais recule d'un pas pour donner à Alec l'espace et le temps dont il a besoin pour ouvrir la porte. Au moment où ils entrent dans le hall du loft, Magnus arrive pour les accueillir.

« Vous êtes bien tôt à la maison, » dit-il. « Je pensais que la sauterie de Lorenzo se terminerait avec deux heures de plus aux vues des problèmes politiques qui se sont récemment implantés. Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demande-t-il, ses yeux allant de Alec à Catarina.

« Pas vraiment, » Répond Catarina, en lançant un regard significatif en direction d'Alec.

Magnus fait un pas vers Alec, mais Alec relève une main pour l'arrêter. Il ne se sent pas prêt à être toucher par quiconque, et il se sent un peu confus et étourdi. « Je vais bien, » dit-il en s'éloignant de Magnus pour se diriger dans le salon. Il se laisse tomber dans l'un des canapés, même s'il préférerait aller au lit. Il devine que Magnus va vouloir des réponses et que Catarina pourra les lui donner. Il ne veut pas d'un récapitulatif de la soirée, mais pour une raison étrange et inexplicable, il ne veut pas qu'ils parlent de lui en dehors de sa présence. Il veut être là quand Magnus apprendra.

« Alec ? » Demande Catarina.

Alec secoue la tête et ferme les yeux en s'enfonçant dans les coussins. Il ne veut pas voir leurs visages.

« Quelqu'un a drogué la boisson d'Alec, » Dit Catarina.

Alec peut seulement deviner l'expression de Magnus. Il entend son souffle se couper, puis Magnus est immédiatement à ses côtés. Alec ouvre les yeux et il s'éloigne des mains quémandantes de Magnus.

« Magnus, » l'avertit Catarina.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Cat ? » Demande Magnus en baissant les mains et en se retournant pour regarder Catarina. « Alec va bien ? Qu'est qu'on lui a donné ? Qui a fait ça ? »

« Mollo, » répond Cat. « Je l'ai ausculté, et ça ira. Il aura l'impression d'une mauvaise gueule de bois, ou au pire, d'un état grippal. Il est un peu désorienté mais dans l'ensemble il reste lucide. Les effets commencent déjà à s'estomper. Il se sentira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça ? S'efforcer de cibler le directeur de l'Institut ? Tu sais qui c'était ? » Magnus se lève et commence à arpenter le petit espace devant sa table basse, des étincelles rouges et magiques jaillissant du bout de ses doigts.

« Il a été manipulé, » dit Catarina. « Et pas de magie, » ajoute-t-elle en baissant le ton alors qu'elle fait un signe de tête vers Alec.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demande Magnus.

« Alec, » Essaie de le faire parler Catarina.

Alec pense qu'il peut le faire. Il se sent un peu vaseux et nauséeux, mais il est très conscient de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Il pense pouvoir se maintenir détacher pour donner quelques détails à Magnus, mais ça s'avère plus difficile à mettre en mot. Il peut toujours tout sentir, et ça lui donne envie de vomir.

« Alexander ? »

Alec peut dire à la voix de Magnus qu'il a compris que quelque chose de terrible s'était passé et qu'il ne sait pas comment l'aider. Alec n'arrive pas à le regarder pour le moment. Il ouvre sa bouche mais les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. Il déglutit et il essaie encore. « La boisson m'a fait perdre tout contrôle, » dit-il. « Je ne pouvais pas lutter. » Il sait que Magnus comprendra qu'il y a plus, mais il ne sait pas comment le dire. Il espère qu'il comprendra.

« Catarina ? » La voix de Magnus n'est pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Il a été appréhendé, » lui rappelle Catarina. « Il est en détention, et s'il reprend conscience, il devra faire face aux répercussions de ses actes. » Elle détourne son regard vers Alec et elle baisse d'un ton. « Alec ressent toujours des effets secondaires, mais ils ne sont plus aussi marqués depuis qu'il a vomi peu de temps après l'avoir ingéré. De plus, je ne pense pas que ça soit destiné aux shadowhunters car sa physiologie a naturellement annulé une partie des effets. Je vais y aller, et vous donner un peu d'intimité, mais appelle moi si tu en as besoin, d'accord ? »

Alec voit Magnus acquiescer, et étreindre Catarina avant de la laisser partir. Il aimerait lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'a plus la force de parler.

Magnus revient et il s'assoit sur la table basse en face de lui mais en s'assurant que leur corps ne se touchent pas.

« Alexander, » Commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Il voudrait lui tendre la main, pour s'imprégner du réconfort que lui a toujours générer Magnus, mais il ne sait pas comment. C'est comme si il y avait un énorme mur à l'intérieur de lui, et il ne sait pas comment aller de l'autre côté.

Il essaie de clarifier ses pensées et de trouver les mots pour tout lui expliquer, mais ça reste éprouvant. «Je suis fatigué et j'ai des vertiges, » admet-il, « mais je me souviens. C'est comme si ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter parceque je ne peux pas oublier. Je me sens mal et drogué, mais je me souviens, » dit Alec, frustré d'éprouver autant de difficultés.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu penses que ça peut aider ? »

Alec hausse les épaules. Il sait que c'est pour ça que Catarina les a laissé, pour qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir tout raconter à Magnus alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire tout simplement. Et il veut que Magnus sache. Magnus parvient toujours à faire qu'il se sente mieux, et maintenant Alec a besoin de lui plus qu'autre chose. Mais ça reste très difficile.

« Ne te sens pas obligé. »

« Je le dois, » murmure Alec.

Ça lui prend plusieurs minutes et Magnus attend patiemment, sans dire un mot. Il reste assis calmement et attend qu'Alec puisse trouver les mots.

« Nous étions en train de parler du procès, et j'ai commencé à avoir chaud. Urich a dit qu'il avait chaud aussi, et nous sommes sortis sur le balcon. Il n'y avait que nous. Il m'a attrapé entre les jambes et il m'a embrassé. J'ai essayé de le repousser, mais mon dos a frappé le mur. » Alec secoue la tête pour chasser de son esprit le flash qui vient de le traverser. Il veut juste le raconter, pas s'en souvenir.

« Cat… Catarina est sortie. Elle a hurlé quelque chose et il m'a lâché. Elle l'a frappé. Avec de la magie. Assez fortement car je l'ai ressenti. C'est là que j'ai vomi. Les gens ont commencé à sortir, il y avait tellement de cris et de bruits. » Alec grogne de frustration alors qu'il essaie de trouver les mots dans sa tête qui puisse sortir de manière plus cohérente. Si seulement cette drogue s'atténuait, pour qu'il puisse retrouver un semblant de contrôle.

« Je suis tellement navré que ça te soit arrivé. J'aurai dû être là. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une babysitter. »

« Je sais, » dit Magnus. « Je déteste tout ce qui peut te blesser. Que puis-je faire ? »

Alec hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je me sens malade. J'aimerais que tu te rapproches mais… »

« Tu ne veux pas être touché, » comprend Magnus.

Alec hoche la tête.

« Nous pouvons y aller doucement, » propose Magnus. « Un pas à la fois. Et si ça va, tu me fais un signe, et si tu veux que j'arrête, tu n'as qu'à lever la main. Ça te va ? »

« D'accord, » Dit Alec même s'il n'en est pas certain.

Magnus se déplace de la table basse pour aller sur le canapé près d'Alec, en prenant soin de garder une distance entre eux. Alec lui fait un petit signe de tête. Magnus attend quelques secondes et puis il se rapproche juste assez pour que leurs épaules se touchent. Alec inspire profondément et il hoche encore la tête. Magnus place doucement un bras autour des épaules d'Alec.

Alec se tend au contact et soudain, ce n'est plus assez. Il se jette lui-même contre Magnus et il enlace ses bras autour de lui. Il le serre contre lui et laisse tomber sa tête sur son épaule alors que des larmes lui brûlent les yeux. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il se contenait, et maintenant qu'il s'autorise le contact rassurant de Magnus, il ne parvient plus à retenir ses émotions.

« Je suis là, Alexander. Je suis là. »

Alec inhale l'odeur de Magnus et il essaie de remplacer les sensations qui s'attardent dans son esprit. Il tourne la tête et il presse ses lèvres contre le cou de Magnus, voulant ressentir la chaleur de la peau de Magnus pour remplacer les lèvres froides et brutales qui l'ont agressé plus tôt. Il frissonne alors que des larmes chaudes tombes de ses yeux, mais il ne le lâche pas et Magnus non plus. Il s'accroche, se maintenant à l'espoir que la présence de son mari pourra nettoyer l'écrasant sentiment de mal être qui l'engloutit.

**FIN.**


End file.
